


Hanayo Holmes: Detective For Hire

by preludeoflight



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Gen, Sherlock-centric, maybe i'll follow the given cases in the movies and shows or not, we're all brilliant people for this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludeoflight/pseuds/preludeoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P.I Rice / Hanayo Holmes moves to London to further her budding detective career, but who could be the first one to answer her add for a flatmate than the eccentric and energetic Rin Watson, a tomboy and a jock and somehow a sport injury doctor all wrapped in one.<br/>Together they not only solve a majority of London's most baffling crimes and cases, but they also face the most dangerous and nasty villain this side of the River Thames; Nico Moriarty, master criminal and idol wannabe out for Hanayo's blood or cuteness, whichever comes first.</p><p>Very loosely based on a combination of the RDJ + Jude Law movies and the infamous Sherlock BBC Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's A Handsome Woman

**Author's Note:**

> AKA "We named the new event SR 'Hanayo Holmes' and now there's a full fucking AU"
> 
> You know sometimes I question what I'm doing with my life.
> 
> @god please help

 

Hanayo had heard the stories that London was rainy and dull, but she wasn't expecting such things would be confirmed immediately. She stepped out of the warm taxi from the airport, gave this new street-- Baker Street, the sign on the corner read-- a good once over to get a lay of the land. In front of her, nestled between two larger building painted white, was a brick apartment complex --they were called 'flats' here-- with a miniscule fenced in yard and a lamppost with a '221 Baker Street' sign hanging from underneath the lightbulb.

The door to the building was already opened, and Hanayo was certain this would be a troubling sign. Not even before the brunette reached the single doorstep did a thunderous crack echo from inside, followed by a surprised yell.

"Rin, please be more careful!" came a woman's voice, Hanayo presumed from the tone she was middle aged at least. Inflection told her she was from upstate, potentially their landlady.

"Sorry miss, I'll clean it up soon!" was the presumed Rin's reply, a voice much higher than Hanayo had anticipated and brimming with energy. Quietly the budding detective prayed to the gods that this 'Rin' wouldn't be on her floor, but moments before her wish was sent floating their way did a girl come rushing down the stairs, Hanayo only catching a bob of orange-red hair headed her way until the two collided and fell different ways in the doorway.

"Woah, sorry! Didn't seeya there, m--" the girl began, but stopped the second she got a clearer look at Hanayo. Hanayo blinked slowly as the world came back into focus, only to find this girl was staring her dead in the face, one finger poised to prod at her cheek like she was unconscious.

"Wh... Who...?" the timid brunette murmured, skittering back to get a better look at the stranger. Aside from her hair-- more bright orange than red, Hanayo noted-- she was dressed like some private school student; an argyle sweatervest patterned with dark reds and light blues over a crisp white collared shirt and a short pleated brown flannel skirt with lace trimming. Hanayo couldn't analyze the emblem over the girl's left breast, and truthfully wouldn't want to be caught staring for too long. Detectives needed to gather all the information they could in short spans of time, after all.

"OH! Are you Hanayo Holmes, the up-and-coming investigator?!" this Rin blurted out of the blue, her green eyes sparkling and they were suddenly up close again, Hanayo could feel the other girl's breath on her face. She skittered back before the color could rise to her cheeks, bangs masking her eyes.  
"W--Well, yes, but... how would you... know that..." the answer hit the girl just as the words were tumbling out of her mouth.

She had placed an add in the local newspaper calling for a roommate, someone who was clean and friendly and didn't mind her eating copious amounts of rice or sharing the apartment with a detective still finding her footing in this massive city. She had only gotten a few responses, two were from total strangers that, after Hanayo did a rapid background check and some deducting, would more likely try to take advantage of a young girl than pay their share of the rent.  
But the third response was one that struck her the most, a girl by the name of Watson, who was a college student in that general area. She'd been kicked out of her dorm by her other roommates who couldn't stand her, played for her school's soccer team while simultaneously studying as a sport injury doctor, would promise to clean her side of the apartment---

 

And her first name was _**Rin.**_

 

Hanayo blinked twice and then rose slowly, mind still racing. The information must have been jumbled in the flight over, the jet lag knocked some things out of place, surely there was a good logical explanation for her completely forgetting that she had taken up the girl's offer.  
"I'm Rin Watson, your new roommate!" the green eyed girl grinned from ear to ear, much like the sun peering through the clouds. She radiated a kind of energy Hanayo had never seen before, one that was so bright and warm you couldn't help but stop and stare and take it all in.

"A... A pleasure to meet you." Hanayo bowed politely in response, returning Rin's brilliant smile with a shy one of her own. "Um... I'll get my bags, you have something to... clean don't you?" she asks, pointing back inside just as the landlady's voice piped up again, reminding Rin of the mess she made.

"Ohmygod I'LL BE RIGHT UP MISS. HUDSON-- Yeah I'll see you there soon bye!" Rin's mouth ran a mile a minute but Hanayo could keep up, her mind could accelerate just as fast if it needed to. As if engines were attached to her feet did Rin Watson fly back up the stairs, her voice carrying back down through the open doorway while Hanayo turned towards the taxi. The driver had already set her few luggage bags at the curb and awaited a tip with an outstretched hand.

Hanayo handed over a few smooth bills, it must've been plenty enough to cover for both the fare and the added assistance with the way the driver's eyes lit up, and he peeled off with a hearty wave out the window.  
Hanayo turned from her luggage to the doorway of 221 Baker Street, reached into her coat pocket for a key engraved '221B' and gripped it tight.

  
Today wasn't going to be a dull one after all.

 


	2. We're So Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo Holmes and Rin Watson find themselves in their very first predicament; budgeting money and getting used to living together. But with the aid of the motherly Miss Hudson, Hanayo is sure her transition won't be as rocky as she worried it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll update these chapters but with summer coming I'll try to hammer out some weekly or bi-weekly schedule. For now it's very up in the air. Plus I was at a convention last weekend and everything got jumbled so apologies for the delay.

 

"So, you say you're a detective?"

  
As Hanayo Holmes carried her ruby red suitcases up the very narrow staircase, she was greeted by an older woman in her mid 20's, with long waist length hair so dark the detective couldn't quite guess if it was a very dark blue or nearly black. Her bangs framed her face softly and she beamed a warm smile, this woman gave a motherly glow and Hanayo's frayed nerves from her run-in with Rin eased in seconds.

  
"Yes... I--I'm not very well known but I want to change that! I want to be as helpful to the p-people here as I can!" Hanayo declared with a sparkle to her eyes, and shut the door behind her with a foot before the wind could billow out her rain coat. Descending the stairway Hanayo got a better look at this woman, dressed in a simple blue dress almost the same shade of her hair over a soft white turtleneck with an equally simple brown belt around her waist. She offered a hand and Hanayo moved one of her suitcases over immediately, sighing a "Thank you" in relief. Perhaps she had packed more than she bargained for, the woman set the suitcase a few stairs up and rested her hand over the leather handle.

  
"Well, I can only hope you achieve such a grand dream. Oh, and forgive my manners. I am Umi Hudson. Miss Hudson is fine." the older woman holds out her unoccupied hand, which Hanayo shakes with great gratitude. Her mind was already whirring with deductive power, Miss Hudson's hands were soft on the palms but a little rougher at the fingers; she must have washed countless dishes in her days. Her wrists were smaller than Hanayo's but her handshake was firm, Hanayo figured she was a tennis player or an archer in her off time.  
"How old are you, dear? You don't look a day out of school."

"I'm 19, miss. I, ah... I came here to study abroad during my time in university." Hanayo answered with a sheepish grin, their hands parted and the two began their ascent up the cramped carpeted staircase. Hanayo kept her steps light, almost fearful the steps would break underneath her with how rickety they sounded underfoot. As Ms. Hudson opened the door to the 221 flat, Rin popped her head out to wave enthusiastically to her new roommate, still with her sunshine bright smile. Mrs. Hudson waved back and rested Hanayo's suitcase against the door to prop it open, Hanayo murmured another quiet 'thank you' and stepped through the threshold.

  
With a small breath in, Hanayo could already tell this would be a great place to start.

  
The flat was small, that was expected, but it was compacted in such a neat way that everything made sense. There was a small shoe rack beside the door and the rest of the apartment had dark wooden floors except for the kitchenette, which had black and white tiles. It was already furnished, thank the gods, as two large and comfy chairs were positioned by the two curtained windows overlooking the street. There was a fireplace in the corner and upon the mantle sat only a clock but had plenty of space for other odd knick knacks, Hanayo got the feeling Rin would be the one to fill the space. Walking past the living room and into the kitchenette, Hanayo spotted Rin in the midst of her inspection of the kitchen. With the cupboards and cabinets flying open so fast Hanayo had little time to see what was in them, but the disheartened look on Rin's face confirmed her suspicions.

They had nothing to eat off of, nothing to cook with, and as Rin opened the fridge Hanayo's heart sank a little lower. They had no food as well. But this was to be expected, Mrs. Hudson certainly would have trouble keeping food and silverware and dishes in this apartment from tenant to tenant. It was natural for them to be expected to purchase or bring their own kitchenware. However as Hanayo pulled her hand off of the key in her pocket, she let out a tired sigh.

  
"Rin, do you have any money on you?" she asked with a small smile just as Rin slammed closed the fridge with a sour expression, lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"I have some, but I dunno if it's enough to get everything we need..." Rin sighed, her head slumped forward in defeat. Hanayo sets her suitcase in the kitchen and gestured to one of the two bedrooms further in back for Mrs. Hudson to drop the rest of her luggage off into.

  
"But we could go shopping together! It'd be awesome!" she suddenly grinned, her bubbly nature had risen back to the surface. "We could get cute matching plates and pretty silverware and big pots to cook meals in..." Rin clasped her hands together in joy and her eyes sparkled with delight. Hanayo managed a smile in return, from the way she put it, Rin Watson made kitchen shopping sound like the greatest thing on Earth.

"Let's at least make sure to buy a rice cooker..." Hanayo replied with a small chuckle as she fiddled with the buttons on her coat.

"I have a little cart you can borrow, you girls shouldn't be carrying such heavy things home." Miss Hudson smiled from the living room, and turned towards the door. "It's just upstairs, give me a moment."

  
\---

  
Mrs. Hudson had directed them to a local department store within walking distance and Hanayo had made the list, but Rin seemed to be the one that steered this ship. She wove and ran through the aisles at breakneck speed, and snatched up anything she could find that pleased her eye. While her tastes ranged from colorful polka dots to sleeker patterns of black and white, Hanayo always made sure to slow down her new roommate and to look for cheaper solutions.  
Between the two of them there was very little; a little under 400 pounds and Hanayo was determined to stretch the bills as far as they could go.

"Maybe putting yourself in the paper would help, or a blog even! You could take on cases for money!" Rin had suggested once they reached the check out lines, she had stacked and readjusted the pots and pans and plates and everything else at least nine times to make it look pretty for the register.

  
"That would help... but would anyone still want to hire a detective? And even then I... I'm only a newbie..." Hanayo sighed, her gaze dipped to look at her reflection in some of the glassware they had selected. "Plus I don't know if it'd be enough income..."

  
"I could get a job too! Or help out! I can chase criminals down really good!" Rin puffed out her chest and raised a fist high, which gained them a few awkward glances from others in line. Hanayo stifled a chuckle, the image of the sweater-vested Rin carrying a billy club while apprehending criminals in the streets of London was rather funny.

  
"I'm not sure... We've only just met and I-I wouldn't want to drag you into something like this..." Hanayo sighed, but Rin was already ahead and moving the items from the cart to the conveyor for purchase, and struck up a conversation with the man at the register. Hanayo bit her lip and remained quiet the rest of the walk home, all the while the idea stewed within her.

It was the best possible solution to their current problem, and Hanayo had to admit, there wasn't much in the way of other options to put herself out there. Going door to door was nerve wracking, and she was so wrapped up in this idea that she failed to notice when they had reached the step of 221B.

  
"We can run it by Miss Hudson too! I'm sure she'll love it!" Rin grinned once more, but Hanayo was still far off in her own mind, so much so that she stumbled on one of the pathway cracks and nearly fell, but Rin was quick to reach back and catch her just in time. The two locked eyes for a few seconds and the world went quiet just long enough for Hanayo's heart to pound in her ears.  
"Woah, be careful! Maybe get out of your head for five minutes, alright? If you're such a smart detective, why not pay more attention to the things around you?" she teased with a giggle and helped Hanayo back to her feet, the brunette flushed pink and mumbled a rapid apology. Rin opened the door and waved to Miss Hudson on the other side, the two lugged the cart up the stairs while Hanayo remained outside. She took a few breaths to collect herself, one fist clutched to her chest while her brain finally reached a decision.

  
"I--I'll do it!" Hanayo shouted and turned her eyes to Rin's again, a nervous smile grew across her face. "I'll do it! I... I'll put my name out there! I'll be Hanayo Holmes, D-Detective For Hire!" she declared, her voice echoed off the building walls and up to the sky painted gold and red by the sunset.

  
"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Rin shouted back and hauled the cart up onto the landing of the stairs before she rushed back down and straight back to Hanayo, she nearly barrelled her over with an immensely tight hug. "We'll do it together!" the redhead stated to the evening London sky, a fist raised in triumph. Miss Hudson chuckled from up on the stairway, and Hanayo felt her face shift from pink to bright red.

  
"Y--Yes, together..." she repeated in a softer voice, her smile turned wider and more genuine the longer Rin hugged her.

  
Having a partner in this made the world seem all the less heavy on Hanayo's shoulders.


End file.
